SUCKERS
by Lokesheshio Hunatara
Summary: Oh no theres a huge monster attacking people go die people
1. ONE SHOT

**ONE SHOT: PART ONE**

"What a wonderfull day!"

"Ya nothing could ruin this day!"

"Its so nice out!"

"I love this wether were having!"

"Hey whats that shadow?"

"Muahahaha SUCKERS!"

"AHHHH!"

"Its a Monster!"

"SUCKERS!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Muahaha SUCKERS no matter were you go or were you hide I'll fined SUCKERS!"

"Hey waite a seconed!"

"AHH ITS COMING!"

"SUCKERS Im going to gey you!"

"Run for it!"

"Just who are you calling SUCKERS?"

"SUCKERS are you! MUAHAHAHA!"

"We are NOT suckers I'll have you know!"

"YA! We are NOT suckers!"

"You arent that big of a monster!"

"Ya I've seen bigger monsters on t.v!"

"SUCKERS are you talking back to me?"

"What do you think?"

"We are NOT a type of candy!"

"I cant believe how small of a monster you are!"

Giant hand comes down picks them up

"SUCKERS are calling me small? ME?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Its ganna eat us!"

"Sombody save us!"

"HELP!"

"Your calling me small??"

"NO! Youre not small!"

"YA! You are NOT small!"

"Youre HUGE at least compared to us!!"

"Good SUCKERS can now rest in peace!"

tips head back

"AHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

munch crunch

"Yummy SUCKERS!"

"Uh Kagome?"

"Ya Inu-Yasha?"

"I think you bring Shippo to many of thoes Suckers!"

"Ya! I agree completely!"

"MUAHAHAAH DIE SUCKERS!"

"Kagome?"

"Ya?"

"Could you bring me some next time?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Miroku and Sango

-------------

AN: hey this is a one shot i came up with a while ago never got to writing it it was better the first time but my computer erased it on me EVIL COMPUTER YOU ARE NOW A SUCKER!


	2. InuYasha Steels the suckers

**ONE SHOT: PART TWO (I-Y Inu-yasha)**

"Im back!"

I-Y: "Why do you always have to go back to your world enyway?"

Shippo: "So she can bring back more supplies including my favorite SUCKERS!"

I-Y: "Oh come on give me a break! She doesnt just go back to get you SUC..."

Kagome: "Here Shippo i brought you more SUCKERS!"

Shippo: "YAY! Thanks Kagome your the bestes!"

I-Y: "Oh Thanks for proving me wrong Kagome!"

Kagome: "Sorry but I always bring them back for him. I promissed him you now."

I-Y: "Wave that finger somwere else okay?" Thinking 'Why doesn't she ever bring me back eny suckers? I wanna try some! Im nice to her don't I deserve some?'

Kagome: "Fine! Jerk!"

I-Y: "I am not a jerk!"

Shippo: "Inu-yasha your always a jerk."

I-Y: "You stay out of this or I'll hit you over the head!"

Shippo: "Kagome Inu-yasha's being a bully!"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha leave Shippo alone!"

I-Y: "Hmph! Fine!"

Kagome: "Man that guy is such a pain! Don't worry Shippo he'll leave you alone. For now!"

Shippo: "Thanks Kagome!"

Kagome: "Okay I'm gonna go help Miroku and Sango fined some fire wood! Bya!"

Shippo: "See you later Kagome!"

Kagome: "And Inu-yasha be nice to Shippo!"

I-Y: "Hmph! Whatever!"

Waves looks at his SUCKERS!

Shippo: "YAY! Yummy, yummy, yummy SUCKERS in my tummy!"

Skip's by a very annoyed Inu-yasha happily

I-Y: "Hey! Midget hand over the SUCKERS!"

Shippo: "Huh? What?!"

I-Y: "You hered me I said hand over thoes SUCKERS!"

Shippo: "NO! Kagome brought them back just for me! There my SUCKERS!"

I-Y: "Then I guess I'll just have to take them!"

Reaches for the blue and red SUCKERS Shippo pulls them back

Shippo: "Hey! Don't touch my SUCKERS! Why don't you ask Kagome to bring you some?"

I-Y: "I did she never does though!"

Struggling for SUCKERS! Go Shippo Go!

Shippo: "Mph! There mine!"

I-Y: "Not for long tuirp!"

Shippo: "KAGOME!!!"

I-Y: "She can't hear you!

Strugling!

I-Y: "MUAHAHAAH! THE SUCKERS ARE NOW MINE! HAHAHA!"

Shippo: "HEY! Thats not fair if you wanted one you could have just asked insted of taking them all! Jerk!"

I-Y: "You wanna say that again to my face tuirp?"

Shippo: "Umm.. No thats okay!"

I-Y: "Good! HAHAHA! With these SUCKERS I shall take over the world! Muahaha!"

Shippo: "Oh boy he's lost it!"

I-Y: "What was that you midget?"

Shippo: "Uh...Nothing!"

I-Y: "Good! Now get lost!"

Shippo: "Sure!"

Shippo starts walking to get to others thinking 'While you plan to take over the world idiot!'

(Now only Inu-yasha on his own)

"Muahaha! The power of the SUCKERS is now mine!"

"..."

"Ummm...What do I do with these things?"

"..."

"Oh I remember I always see Shippo sucking on them Is that why there called SUCKERS? I never would have thought that."

No duh

"Okay here goes nothing!"

Shuve

"Suck, suck, suck!"

"Mmmmm! This is delicious! I wonder what its flavors called!"

Inu-yasha looks at the wrapper tring to figure out the strange fourghen writing

"I cant read this its in some forighn language!"

"Oh well! I and my SUCKERS shall soon rule the world MUAHAAHA!"

"With me sucking these wonderfull things I shall become invincable!'

"Now I should have the courage to tell Kagome off without feeling guilty MUAHAHAHA!"

Tramples over the hill

Shippo: "Watch out shippo. Inu-yasha's coming over the hill."

Shippo: "What does he want from me now?? Im just a little boy!"

I-Y: "HAHAHA! I am invincable with my SUCKER friends!"

Kagome: "Uhu! Hey Inu-yasha could you get that thing out of my face? I'ts not like I havent seen them myself you now I did bring them here. You idiot!"

I-Y: "Muahah! With the power of SUCKERS I shall be able to rule the world!"

Miroku: "Wow were so impressed!" Rolling eyes

Shippo: "Hey Kagome if you could rule the world by just sucking on a cherry SUCKER why havent I benn able to take over the world yet?"

Kagome: "Good question Shippo, and if you could take over the world why havent I benn able to take over the world also or kill Naraku? Or beat Inu-yasha to a pulp for being a jerk?"

I-Y: "Wha...What????" aparently haden't thought of that

Miroku: "Ya I wanna rule the world too!"

Sango: "Miroku if you ruled the world all women would not be safe!"

Kagome: "Ya me and Sango and all other women would have to go in to hidding!"

I-Y: "Whate! Why can't a SUCKER help you take over the world??"

Kagome: "Because there just candy you idiot! How dumb can you get?"

I-Y: "But...but if everyone loves them and there flavor is so good and everyone eats them havent they already taken over the world?"

"..." Dead silence

Shippo: "I never thought of that!"

Kagome: "Ya! I meen I bet the candy company that sell them are filthy rich and own a lot of land!"

"..." Everyone looks at Inu-yasha

Sango: "Since when did you become so smart?"

I-Y: "MUAHAHA! See SUCKERS do rule the WORLD! HAHAHA!"

Shippo: "Ya! I meen come on, Inu-yasha think of this on his own? Give me a break! He usually can't even think on his own without help!"

Miroku: "Maybe he does have a brain up there somwere!"

Kagome and Sango: "HEHEHE..."

Everyone: "..."

I-Y: "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! Your all insolting me arent you? I DO SO HAVE A BRAIN! I always have! AND WHEN DOES THE MIDGET GET AWAY WITH SAYING I CANT THINK ON MY OWN????"

Shippo: "Uh-oh!"

Miroku: "RUN FOR IT!"

I-Y: "IM GONNA GET YOU ALL AND STUFF SUCKERS DOWN YOUR THROATS!"

Run! Run very fast!

-------------

AN: I AM GOING TO KILL MY COMPUTER! I made some changes to this for the better i belive they were AND MY COMPUTER FROZE WHILE IT WAS SAVING!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! stupid computer

AN: hey this is a one shot part two. DUN DUN DUN DUN! and it isnt quite finished :D as you can see! 4/15 OKAY NOW ITS DONE! VUALA! Run! Run very fast or the angry Inu-yasha and his stolen SUCKERS are gonna get you. Hey im thinking of writing one more chapter with a little twist the SUCKERS do rule the world with the help of...of a FORK???? Tell me what you think. K? Thanks for reading this!

AN: 5/12 Ya I now you can kinda tell the sicotic one talking is Inu-yasha but I made it easier AND my computer didn't die MUAHAHA!


End file.
